


Bullet to the Heart

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Bullet to the Head (2012)
Genre: F/M, Language, Romance, Self-Insert, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Keegan is a hitman, which means he's generally a lone wolf. But when he falls in love, he'll do anything to protect her. And she'll do anything to protect him.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keegan helps out Robin Ballard, who works at his current favorite bar.

**Keegan**

I nurse my beer slowly, staring at the woman behind the bar. She's here every single night.

I always notice my surroundings, but this is the first time I've really been able to give my full attention to her. It's nice to come here for fun for once and not be working.

Not that I don't enjoy my job. I love it, really.

But I'd like it better if I didn't have to work for assholes and scumbags all the time. No one has any honor left. They're all just in it for themselves.

She smiles as she comes over to me and grabs my bottle off of the table. “You want another, Keegan?” she asks. I smile back at her. It's sweet that she remembers my name, though I've noticed that she does that with anyone who's been here more than once. She's not flirting with me.

Not that she doesn't want to. I can tell by her body language, and her eyes. It's so subtle that I know she doesn't even consider it a real possibility.

I can guess why. She's what most people would call average. Brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin. Her features are cute, but not classically beautiful. And she's a little on the heavier side.

I, on the other hand, am tall, quite handsome, and in peak physical condition. I also have scars and tattoos, which apparently makes me sexier. I don't generally question it. Not when it gets me what I want.

To her, though, we're not just in different leagues. We're on different planets.

I wonder what she'd think if she knew that she is exactly my type.

I shake my head at her, flashing my teeth as I grin. “Nah, Robin. No more for me. Can't let my senses get too dulled, you know?”

She laughs. “Big plans later, then?”

“Maybe.” I pause. “You know what I could go for? One of those fantastic burgers you make.”

She blushes. “Sure. You want the Hawaiian again?”

“Hell yeah. That pineapple salsa is to die for.”

She's flattered by the compliment. “Coming right up,” she murmurs. She turns and heads back to the bar.

I watch her hips sway the whole way. I'd love to get my hands on her ass. Not to mention the rest of her.

I'm off the clock. Maybe tonight could be my lucky night.

**Robin**

I head back to the bar, refilling a few drinks and taking a few more orders before I start to get Keegan's burger ready. Not too many people eat here, but those who do enjoy it since I came up with the minimal menu.

I'm here pretty much all the time. I might as well make it better.

I glance back over at Keegan while I dice everything for the salsa to top his burger.

I have never seen a more handsome man in my life. He's sure nice to look at. I have no idea why he's spent every night for the past few weeks in this bar. He never has more than a few beers, never touches hard liquor, never meets any friends, and never goes home with anybody.

And he's definitely had offers. Every woman who comes in here drools over him. And why wouldn't they? He's well over six feet tall and exquisitely muscled. His long, dark hair frames his perfectly-contoured face and gives it an air of mystery. It's even sexier when he pulls it back into a bun at the nape of his neck like he's doing now, probably in preparation for eating his burger.

The scar over his eyebrow. The sleeve tattoo on his arm. Even that predatory little smirk. All of it adds up to him being amazingly attractive.

He knows it too. I mean, he'd have to be blind not to. But it doesn't seem to have gone to his head like it would with most men.

Trying to figure him out has become my nightly entertainment, though I don't really expect to find the answer anytime soon, if ever.

I suppose the easiest thing to do would be just to take him home. Normally I'm confident enough to ask a bar patron back to my little place for the night. But Keegan is different.

He's so out of my league. Like, out of this world out of my league. I'd never have a chance, and I don't particularly like being rejected, so I'll keep my mouth shut, thanks.

I make the rounds again, dropping off the burger. Keegan thanks me, giving me a sly wink before he digs in.

About fifteen minutes later, I head over to retrieve his plate.

But on the way there, a man grabs my wrist and tries to pull me onto his lap.

I'm not surprised. I'm a woman who works in a bar. Getting harassed is a fairly normal occurrence. But this guy is particularly handsy, and particularly strong, and I can't pull my wrist away as neatly as I normally would.

That means he's not just drunk and misbehaving. He's probably got more sinister ideas on his mind.

“Let go, asshole,” I demand through gritted teeth.

“Uh-uh, sweetheart. You're staying with me.”

I jump as a deep voice growls, “I don't think so.”

Keegan yanks the man up by his neck, then grabs his wrist and pries it off of me. He bends it back and squeezes the man's neck until he starts to squeal shrilly.

“When a lady says no, it means no,” he rasps. “Do you understand?”

“Yes! Yes! Let me go, you psycho!”

Keegan waits a few more seconds before letting the man go. He scurries out of the bar, and the friends he was sitting with go with him.

Then Keegan is standing right in front of me, cradling my wrist gently in one palm. He pushes the fingers of his other hand through the loose waves of my hair. “Are you okay, Robin?” His voice is soft and full of concern.

I nod. “I'm fine, Keegan,” I assure him. “Thank you.”

He shrugs almost self-consciously. “Dick like that doesn't deserve to touch a woman like you,” he grunts.

Before I can ask him what he means by that, I'm being summoned by needy customers. “I'll, um, be right back,” I promise. Impulsively, I stand on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. But, as it turns out, I can't quite reach.

I knew he was tall, but good grief.

Before it can get awkward, Keegan obligingly bends down so I can brush my lips over his skin. Then I hurry away, trying not to think about the implications of my sudden forwardness.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keegan asks Robin to spend the night with him, but she seems reluctant to say yes.

**Keegan**

I smile as Robin hurries off after kissing me. Okay, fine, it was only on the cheek, but it's a start.

I decide to move and station myself at the bar for the rest of the night. That's where she is the most, and I want to keep an eye on her after what just happened.

I'm sure she can handle herself. She's a woman working in a dive bar, after all. And I was impressed that she didn't panic when she got grabbed. That tells me she's dealt with situations like this before.

But there's nothing wrong with a little insurance. Or a lot of insurance, in my case.

I also can't help being curious. She didn't seem disturbed at all by my reaction, which is unusual. Most women would be grateful, but distance themselves afterwards too because of the violence I displayed. It was barely the tip of the iceberg, of course, but she doesn't know that. The hint should be enough to send her running for the hills.

I turn my head, following her around the room, making sure no one else bothers her. Most of them seem to be on their best behavior for the moment.

I can tell from the way they all glance at me every once in a while that I'm the main reason for that, at least for now.

“You sure I can't get you anything else, Keegan?” Robin asks as she returns to the bar. She looks apologetic, like she's sorry that I had to interrupt my night to help her.

“Would it make you feel better if I had something, Robin?” I wonder patiently.

Her cheeks turn pink again as she stops and stares at me. She dips her head shyly, then finally nods. “It would,” she admits quietly, leaving out anything else she might be thinking for the moment.

“I'll take a club soda with lime, then,” I tell her. There's no way I'm drinking any more alcohol tonight. I wasn't kidding when I told her earlier that I don't like my senses dulled.

And I know that that guy could be waiting for her to be alone as she closes, or to walk home by herself in the dark. She doesn't have a car. I've seen her keys. There's one for the bar that's labeled, and the other has to be for wherever she lives. And there's never been a bike outside the bar, so I know she doesn't have one of those either.

She brings my drink over, pausing as she sets it down. Then she folds her arms and leans against the bar. The stance gives me a perfect view of her mounded cleavage in her tight t-shirt, but I know she's not doing it on purpose.

That's the other thing I'd expect, since she's not running or telling me to take a hike. Flirting. Trying to get me to go home with her. Maybe as protection, or just because she saw the opportunity.

Not that she's pushing me away, exactly. She's just acting oddly normal.

I raise my eyebrows at her playfully, waiting for her to talk. Eventually, she bites her lower lip and says, “You don't have to stay, you know. I'm sure you have other plans for your evening.”

I shake my head. “Nope. My only plans are staying here.” I shake my cup at her. “Drinking this club soda. Maybe having some of your amazing chips and guacamole.” I take another sip.

“And then?” she inquires.

I grin, setting my cup down and leaning forward enough to kiss her cheek. She breathes in deeply, but she doesn't stop me.

“Then I ask you to come home and go to bed with me,” I whisper.

**Robin**

I gaze at Keegan as he pulls back and winks at me, taking another drink of his club soda. I swallow, not sure what to say to his offer just yet.

I wouldn't think I'm his type at all. I mean, he's perfectly nice, don't get me wrong. But being nice to someone doesn't automatically mean you want to sleep with them.

I distract myself by turning to get the chips and guacamole he asked for. As I set the basket in front of him, he smiles at me again.

“There's no pressure, Robin,” he assures me. “I'll be on my best behavior no matter what you decide.”

I nod. “That's not what I was thinking, Keegan,” I explain.

He looks like he wants to say something else, but whatever it is, he keeps it to himself. He nods back, then starts to eat his chips.

I turn again and get him another club soda so that I can avoid my attention being drawn to his mouth. That's not going to help me make a good choice here.

I snort to myself before I set the new glass in front of him. Good choice. What does that even mean in this context? It's not like I haven't gone home with patrons before and never intended to see them again beyond them coming to the bar.

Because I'm sure that's all he wants. A one-night stand. Maybe he gets off on the whole saving the damsel-in-distress thing. He seems like that type of guy. That might bother me in a long-term partner, but I'm not an idiot. That's not what he's looking for.

Why would you be hanging out in a dingy bar trying to find the love of your life? It kind of flies in the face of logic.

Even if he was, it wouldn't be me. I already know that I'm not good enough for him. Not by a long shot.

He reaches out and gently traces the creased line currently running down the center of my forehead. “You're overthinking it,” he informs me.

“You're very observant,” I hedge.

“I am,” he agrees, eating another chip. He's amused. His dark eyes are sparkling.

I'm sure he doesn't usually have to wait this long for a woman to say yes.

Regardless of what I think about the obvious differences between us, he wants me. It may only be for one night, but it's not like I'm in love with him or something. I'm not going to get my feelings hurt.

Why not live a little?

“All right,” I give in, smiling at him again.

“Yeah?” He reaches for my hand and gently tugs my knuckles to his lips, brushing them across my skin lightly. It prickles and he smirks, giving me a slightly predatory look that makes me squeeze my thighs together in anticipation.

“I'm looking forward to it, Robin.” His voice is almost like a purr, and I'm intrigued that he hasn't fallen into any clichés. He hasn't promised to rock my world or anything like that.

“I'll wait for you while you close, if that's all right,” he offers.

“I'd appreciate that,” I confess. He's not saying it, but I know he's thinking it. The man who harassed me could come back, or he could be waiting for me to leave later. Even if we weren't going to sleep together, I'll feel a lot safer if he's with me when it's time to head out.

“Take your time. I'll be here, all right?” He shifts on the stool, settling in and getting comfortable.

“All right. Let me know if you need anything else, okay?”

“Will do, Robin. I'm good for now.”

He seems perfectly content to just sit and watch me, throwing in a comment whenever we have the time to talk.

Even though I'm a little nervous about later, I'm definitely more excited than anything else.

I'm sure it's going to be a good night.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keegan takes Robin home.

**Keegan**

Once the last patron is out and Robin has locked the doors, I stand and go to help her clean up. She glances at me and smiles. “You don't have to help, Keegan.”

“I don't mind.” I lean down, kissing her cheek again and whispering in her ear. “Especially if it gets you in between my sheets faster.”

She flushes and doesn't turn away my help when I start again. She was already almost finished before she officially closed, so it doesn't take us long.

“You walk home, right?” I ask as she grabs her things.

She nods. “How did you know that?”

I smile. “Your keys. There's only two, and one's for the bar. So the other must be for your place.”

She glances down at them thoughtfully. “You're right. Again, observant.”

I rub the back of my neck a little self-consciously. It's hard for me to turn off all of my habits. They're what keep me alive, after all. “Creepily observant?” I wonder.

She laughs and shakes her head. “Oddly enough, no. I'm not sure why, though.”

I do. It's because she's not a target. I actually like her. But I can't exactly tell her that.

“Can I ask you a question, Robin?” I wonder instead. I could be risking ending the evening before it's even started, but I can't help being curious.

“You just did, Keegan,” she points out playfully. “But you can ask me another one.”

I chuckle. “All right.” I pause for a moment, then take a deep breath before I continue. “When I grabbed that man's wrist, you didn't seem disturbed.”

When I stop talking, she raises her eyebrows at me. “That's not a question, Keegan.” I chuckle again, crossing my arms over my chest and shrugging.

She comes over to me and thoughtfully circles her fingers around my wrist. They don't touch, of course. I doubt her fingers even touch when she circles her own wrist.

“Should I be disturbed?” I frown slightly, but she's serious, not teasing.

“It could mean I'm a violent man,” I explain quietly.

She smiles. “I'm sure you can be, Keegan. When you want to be. When someone deserves it. But otherwise, you're too measured. I've watched you sit in this bar night after night and not get into a single fight.” She nods and pulls her hand back, folding her arms over her chest and mirroring my stance. “I don't doubt that you've hurt people, Keegan,” she informs me. “But I've worked around enough irrationally violent people to know that you're not going to hurt me.”

I tilt my head and watch as she turns to finish her work. She's shrewder than I thought. It only makes her more attractive.

I follow after her, grabbing her hips in my hands and leaning my nose against the back of her neck. “You ready to get out of here?”

“Yup. All done. Your place, you said?”

“As long as that's all right with you.”

“It is. Let's go.”

She reaches back and grabs my hand, leading me to the door and out of the bar.


End file.
